


the best surprise of all

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie want to start a family together, F/F, Fluff, Kara is the best little sister ever, Sanvers - Freeform, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex thinks she may be pregnant, but she has to wait for her wife to get home from work to take the test and know for sure.Or Alex is sick, not realising it may be morning sickness until Kara suggests that she could be pregnant.





	the best surprise of all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeinabeautifullight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/gifts).

> Cait, this is for you, I hope you enjoy it.

Alex feels miserable, it’s a testament to how bad she’s actually feeling that she’s taken the day off work, instead of just powering through the sick feeling in her stomach like she usually would. 

“Alex?” A call comes through her apartment, a grunt the only thing Alex can muster in response, the rest of her mind and body focusing on not throwing up again.

It doesn’t work, her head is back down the toilet before Kara makes it to the bathroom, Alex’s home for the last hour.

“Let it out,” Kara says, a gentle hand suddenly rubbing up and down her back as Kara helps hold her hair back. Her stomach may still be swirling as she sits back and wipes her mouth, but she feels a bit less miserable now with Kara by her side.

“How are you doing?” Kara asks, clear concern etched across her face.

Alex lets out a small laugh. “I’m great.”

“Maggie said you weren’t feeling well, she didn’t tell me you were throwing up.”

“That’s because I didn’t tell her, she’d have stayed home otherwise.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Maybe you should’ve let her then?”

She probably should’ve, but Maggie has an important job and she didn’t want to take her away from that, not for something as small as food poisoning or a virus that will no doubt pass soon.

“I’m fine,” Alex says instead, just as another wave of nausea hits her. She swallows against the feeling. “Or I will be soon.” She’s definitely looking forward to her wife coming home this evening though, nothing sounds better right now than being held by Maggie, the warm press of her small body against her back, arms wrapped securely around her waist and her face pressed against her neck.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Kara asks, her hand still rubbing up and down Alex’s back and it’s definitely helping already.

“Help me to the couch?” Alex asks, it feels like the worst is over. “And maybe grab me a bucket too?” Just incase it’s not.

Kara does as asked, helps Alex to the sink so she can wash her face and rinse out her mouth and then she helps Alex settle on the couch, blanket tucked securely around her, bucket within easy reach.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Alex says, the feeling in her stomach finally starting to settle. Kara offers her a glass of water and she takes it, takes careful sips in the hopes it won’t make her throw up again.

Kara slots herself onto the end of the couch, lets Alex pillow her head in her lap and Alex feels even better when she feels fingers start to glide through her hair.

“Was it something you ate?”

“Must have been,” Alex muses, or else she must have caught a virus from someone. Either way, she hopes no one else gets what she has. Although, thinking about it, she ate the same food as Maggie yesterday and her wife is fine today.

“You could be pregnant,” Kara laughs. “I’ve heard morning sickness isn’t fun.”

Kara is joking, of course she’s joking, she doesn’t know…but Alex freezes under her touch, because what if?

“Alex?” Kara’s fingers still in her hair and Alex looks up to see her sister looking down at her, wide-eyed. “Could you be?”

“Maybe,” Alex breathes. She feels so stupid, why didn’t she think of that in the first place?

“Are you…trying?”

Alex nods, sees the hurt flash across Kara’s face before she schools her features. She can tell what Kara is thinking though, the ‘ _ why didn’t you tell me? _ ’ still clear in her eyes. “We haven’t told anyone,” Alex explains, needs Kara to know why, especially since they usually tell each other everything. Kara’s always the first person she goes to, when she has news, when something happens, but not this time, this time she kept this secret with Maggie. “We didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, or our own. The doctor said there’s only a twenty-five percent chance I can get pregnant so we were only going to tell people if it happened, or else Maggie is going to try if I can’t.”

“You mean you really could be pregnant?” Kara asks, breathless, and Alex can tell now she’s really trying to downplay her excitement.

Alex nods. “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything?”

“Run down to the store and get me a pregnancy test?” They’d had a small stash in their bathroom but Alex remembers using the last one last time she thought (hoped) she may be pregnant.

Kara is off the couch in a flash, Alex not even registering the movement until she sees Kara standing in front of her, a pillow now under her head.

“When I say run, I mean at a normal, human speed, and I don’t actually mean  _ run _ .”

Kara pouts. “Can I fly?”

“Walk, no unnecessary risks, remember?”

“I feel like this is a necessary risk, the faster I get back, the faster you can take the test and see if you’re pregnant.”

Alex tries to tamp down her excitement at the words, because what if she is pregnant? What if she has a baby growing inside her,  _ their _ baby, hers and Maggie’s? She pushes down the feeling, can’t let herself hope too much.

All it takes is a signature eyebrow raise from Alex to break Kara.

“Fine, I’ll walk, I’ll be back soon.” She leans down and presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “Want me to get anything else for you while I’m out?”

Alex shakes her head. Kara leaves and Alex is left with her own thoughts swirling around her mind, the big ‘what if’ in her head, both excitement and fear mixing together to put Alex on edge and hoping that Kara won’t be long. At least the nausea is gone, hopefully for good. Except she also doesn’t hope that, because if it goes away for good, it means she’s not pregnant and as much as morning sickness would suck, if she gets a baby out of it, it’d be worth it.

Kara returns slightly faster than humanly possible, but Alex can’t be mad, not when she sees the bag in Kara’s hand.

“What did you buy?” Alex asks as she takes the bag from Kara, because it’s definitely too full to just contain a pregnancy test.

“I panicked,” Kara says and Alex laughs when she opens the bag to find not one, but upwards of ten pregnancy tests in the bag.

“Thank you,” Alex smiles.

“So, are you going to take one now?”

Alex hesitates. “I shouldn’t, not without Maggie.”

“Okay.”

Alex is surprised when Kara doesn’t push, just motions for her to move so she can retake her position as Alex’s pillow. Alex doesn’t realise how anxious she is until she feels herself start to relax again under Kara’s touch.

“You should try and get some sleep, unless you want something to eat first.”

Alex isn’t sure she could stomach food right now. “I’ll try have a nap first.”

“Okay, I put some chicken soup in the fridge if you get hungry later.”

Alex tilts her head so she can see Kara. “Thank you.”

“Always.”

“You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?”

“My lips are sealed. You’ll call me tonight?”

“You’ll be the first person I call, no matter the outcome.”

“Whatever happens, I’m here for you.”

Alex isn’t sure what she did to deserve a sister like Kara but she’s grateful every day that Clark chose her family to adopt Kara.

Alex shuts her eyes and lets herself relax even more into Kara, tries to push all other thoughts from her mind and resist the urge to just interrupt Maggie at work and ask her to come home. She’ll be home later and they can take the pregnancy test and whatever the results, they’ll face them together.

She must drift off to sleep because next thing she knows, she’s stirring awake to the feel of lips pressing against her forehead, the touch lingering. Without even opening her eyes, she knows it’s Maggie.

When she does open her eyes, she finds Maggie looking down at her, clear worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

“What time is it?” Alex asks, she must have been feeling worse than she thought if she’s slept all day, Maggie didn’t finish work until five.

“It’s just after lunch, Kara called, she said you weren’t feeling very well. How are you?”

“Much better,” Alex says as she sits up, relived to find no nausea at all. In fact, she’s rather hungry now.

Maggie tucks a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “I’m glad. And before you say anything, I’ve taken the rest of the day off to look after you, I shouldn’t have gone to work at all.”

Alex would usually protest, but not today, not when she wants Maggie by her side and not when there’s something important she has to tell Maggie.

“Are you hungry? Kara said she put some soup in the fridge.”

“Wait.” Alex catches her hand before Maggie can move. “Can you sit first? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks as Alex tugs on her hand and Maggie takes the hint, sits down beside Alex.

Alex nods. “I have a theory about why I’ve been sick this morning.”

“What is it?”

Alex can’t look at Maggie as she says her next words. Instead, she drops her gaze to her lap to where their tangled hands rest, watches the way Maggie’s thumb unconsciously runs over the back of her hand.

“What if, I mean, do you think I could be…pregnant?” She whispers the last word, scared that Maggie’s answer will be no, scared she’ll have remembered something that Alex has forgotten that means she couldn’t possibly be pregnant.

Maggie gasps. “Morning sickness?”

Alex nods. “And I was thinking about if before, my last period must’ve been about six weeks ago, I didn’t even think about it, we’ve been so busy lately that it didn’t even cross my mind that it has been so long.” Usually she doesn’t count, is just surprised when it turns up and she deals with it then, but she’d been more careful recently, had kept better track of it since they’re trying to get pregnant, but the last three times she’d taken the test had been negative so she’d put it out of her mind, had hated the crushing feeling that it was somehow her fault that she wasn’t getting pregnant. She should’ve paid better attention, she might have noticed something sooner.

“Have you,” Maggie swallows. “Have you taken a test yet?”

“Not yet, I was waiting for you.”

“Do we have any tests left, or should I go out and buy one?”

Alex points to the bag at the end of the couch. “Kara went out and got some for us.”

“I see why Kara was so insistent that I come home.” Maggie picks up the bag. “How many kids does she think we’re having?”

Alex laughs. “She told me she panicked.”

Maggie suddenly looks nervous. “I suppose we should take the test then? Kara is no doubt waiting by the phone for a call.”

“No matter what happens, we’re in this together,” Alex says, giving their still joined hands a squeeze.

“Shouldn’t I be the one reassuring you?” Maggie asks, that soft smile Alex loves so much on her face. 

Maggie tries to stand but Alex stops her from moving again.

“I love you.”

Maggie tilts forward, lets their lips brush as she speaks. “I love you, too”

“Okay,” Alex says, pressing her forehead against Maggie’s, reveling in the comfort of her wife just for a moment. “Should we do this?”

Maggie presses another quick kiss to Alex’s lips. “Let’s do this.”

Alex insists Maggie wait outside the bathroom even though  _ “I’ve seen you pee before, Danvers.” _

“This is different,” Alex shoots back but as soon as she’s done, she opens the door so Maggie can wait with her.

“How long do we have to wait?”

“Five minutes.”

It’s the longest five minutes of Alex’s life. And then when the alarm she’s set on her goes off, she’s too scared to look at the results. “You look,” she tells Maggie.

“Alex.”

“Please, I’m too scared.” Her eyes are screwed shut. She let herself hope too much this time and she knows it’s going to crush her if it’s negative again.

“No, Alex, you’re pregnant.”

Alex’s eyes fly open to find a wide eyed Maggie looking down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

“That’s positive, right?”

Alex’s eyes widen too as she gasps. “Yes.”

“You’re…” Maggie trails off and Alex looks up to find tears in her wife’s eyes.

“I’m…” Alex trails off too as tears spring to her own eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

Alex is being pulled into a tight hug before she can even realise what’s happening.

“You’re pregnant,” Maggie says, the words muffled against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex thinks she’s gone into shock. “We’re having a baby.”

Maggie pulls away, the biggest grin Alex has ever seen on her face.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Alex says, reality dawning on her, they can’t get ahead of themselves. “These things aren’t one hundred percent accurate, we need to see the doctor before we know for sure.”

“You’re right,” Maggie says but her smile barely dims. “But they’re almost one hundred percent.” She drops the stick on the bathroom counter and takes Alex’s hands between them. “And I can feel it this time, I know you’re pregnant.”

Alex wants to believe her but, “You can’t know that for sure.”

“No, I can’t, but I can hope. And if you’re not, then that’s okay, we’ll just try again. And if that doesn’t work then I’ll try. All I know is we’re going to have that big ass family you’ve always wanted.”

Alex feels a couple of tears spill down her cheeks but she doesn’t want to take her hands from Maggie’s to wipe them away. “How big is big?”

Maggie grins again, her dimples out in full force, Alex catching her infectious smile too. “We said at least two kids right? And once we can move into a bigger place, we’ll get Gertrude too.”

“I didn’t think you liked the name Gertrude?”

“It’s grown on me. Plus, you know Kara and Lena are going to eventually have a couple kids of their own plus there’s Winn and James and Nia and Brainy and Clark and Lois and your mom, I think our family is already pretty big actually, but we’re going to make it bigger.”

“I love you.” Alex does let go of Maggie’s hands this time, in favour of wiping the tears that have spilled down Maggie’s own cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Alex’s hands settle on Maggie’s cheeks and Maggie cups them with her own hands, holds them in place. “I love you too.”

Alex knows she’s lucky, she knows she’s lucky that Maggie is in her life, that Maggie loves her back, that Maggie agreed to be her wife and now wants to start a family with her, but that hits her again full force, as they stand in their bathroom, Alex staring into warm brown eyes as her wife holds her close.

Alex is, without a doubt, the luckiest woman in the world.

“You have the rest of the day off, right?”

Maggie smiles. “Yeah, why?”

“Because I want nothing more than to spend the day cuddled up with you on the couch.”

Maggie laughs. “That sounds good to me. Although, there’s a couple of things we should do first.”

“Things?” Right now, Alex would do anything Maggie asked.

“First, I think she could call our doctor and make an appointment.”

“Mmhmm,” Alex nods.

“And then I think we should call your sister, she’s no doubt hovering over phone, waiting for you to call.”

Alex laughs. “Right, she’s probably driving herself crazy with wondering. She tried not to show it but I could tell she was excited about the idea of us having kids, about being an aunt.”

“She’s going to be the best aunt, although I should warn her now, no flying with the kid or kids until they’re eighteen.”

“Don’t you think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself?” Alex asks, but Maggie does have a good point, not that she’ll tell her that. They will need to be a united front when they warn Kara though.

“I’m not taking any chances, especially not if they turn out to be daredevils like their mom.”

Alex laughs. “Are you talking about you or me?”

“Touché. And the last thing we need to do is heat up that soup Kara brought so you can get some food in you, you’re probably starving by now.”

“I must admit, I could eat.”

“I bet, you’re eating for two now.”

Alex almost cries again at the thought. “I’m pregnant,” Alex says again, her hands falling from Maggie’s face to rest against her stomach.

“You are,” Maggie smiles. “My wife,” she says as she presses her lips to Alex’s before she drops down and presses a kiss to Alex’s stomach. “And our baby.”

Alex  _ is _ crying again. She tugs Maggie back up, needs her close. Maggie seems to understand Alex’s sudden need as she threads her hands through Alex’s hair, pulls her close and kisses her, this kiss lingering much longer than the others.

Alex melts into Maggie’s embrace, her own lips moving against Maggie’s as she wraps her arms around her wife, holding her close.

She can feel how much Maggie loves her, with every press of her lips, swipe of her tongue, and the way Maggie is holding her as close as she can.

When a hand slips under her shirt, Alex knows they’re going to be busy for a while.

They’ll call the doctor, call Kara, and eat some food soon, but right now, she’s content to get lost in everything that is Maggie.

(They go to the doctor the next day and find out Alex really is pregnant and less than 9 months later, they have their first daughter).

(Kara cries when she finds out, they both know she’ll be the best aunt ever).

(The soup is delicious and they’re both starving by the time they get around to eating it).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I miss Maggie.


End file.
